


The Kings of Crime (fancomic)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Oswald and Edward</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the fan_flash prompt: Punch.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for the term Kings of crime from the old Batman cartoon when Harely Quinn and Poison Ivy were called the Queens of Crime


End file.
